Luck
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: "His world stopped when she said those words and yet time persisted her to continue to talk." ZoTash oneshot. Rated T for small lime.


**Luck**

**_

* * *

_**

_by ShipDaWhoop_

* * *

"Ensign Tashigi, where are you going?" A Marine officer yelled his curiosity.

She left the bar where the Marine officers were celebrating their successful apprehension of a famous crew.

"I'll be heading back. Ja ne!" She bid her farewell, though she had no idea who she was waving at.

She knew she was drunk yet she let herself walk like a limping fool on the road. She can trust the villagers as they respected the World Government after all.

She kept on walking and what was sad was that she was walking around in circles. Passing by the bar twice, wandering around many alleys then landing by the harbor.

.

She squinted her eyes, her vision was blurry even though she was wearing her glasses. Ships were docked by the harbor and she wondered which one was the Marine ship she belonged to.

All of a sudden, she tumbled on the floor roughly but she laughed when this happened. Her clumsy nature being entertaining? She was really drunk.

She knew when to stop drinking that time but apparently, the new alcoholic beverage she tried started to become strong on her. It's like those sour to sweet candy. The sweet flavor will come after the sour taste resides.

She found herself leaning on a different ship. Coincidentally, the ship of the Strawhat crew, Thousand Sunny.

.

"Oi, oi, oi!" She sung wildly, giggling. She clasped her mouth from singing, her laughter muffled.

Later, she found herself climbing over the ship. She saw what seems to be a grassland on the deck. She knew she was hallucinating but that didn't stop her from laying down on it.

She breathed in the fresh air, trying to settle her head from rocking to and fro. The moon looked like it was being melted by the skies to her. The more she inhaled the calm winds, the more she saw the moon restoring its shape. Though, the outline was still blurry so she was just less drunk than a minute ago.

She stood up, wanting to catch the clouds of the nightsky. She was actually determined to do so until she tumbled again.

This time backwards and she hit her head strongly at the mast's post. She leaned miserably on the post, not even bothering to rub the pain at the back of her head.

.

"Hm?" Zoro was startled. Both of his hands instinctively held the hilts of his katanas.

He was aware that there was an invader. The crew had just started to be sound asleep an hour ago so no one could've been awake at this time.

He got out of the Observation room and looked around the ship carefully. He saw a stranger down on the ship.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and a second look clarified it was the Marine officer he knew.

.

"Kuso, she better not make anymore noises." He cursed as he slid down on the rope.

"RORONOA-" His hand was placed in front of her mouth strongly. "Keep it down." He muttered before carrying her at his back, giving her a piggyback ride.

"Zoro-kun . . ." She whispered sweetly, hugging him tightly. Here was the Marine officer, that used to chase him for a challenge, at his back.

Used to because she is now the woman he was currently in a secret relationship with, actually.

Or in this case, she was his drunk lover, ready to give him problems at such a late night.

_'Damn, why is she drunk? I know I should be glad I found her before anyone could take advantage of her . . .'_ He thought, slightly in relief. He heard her snore loudly.

_'. . . but if she makes a ruckus, she's going to put me in hell with everyone on the ship.'_ He thought wryly as he started to climb to the ropes.

* * *

Once they were in the Observation room, he placed her gently on the bench that circled around the room before sitting beside her.

He looked at her intently. Her breathing was harsh and the way her chest heaves, leaving aside perverted thoughts, didn't look like she was comfortable.

He then gently placed her on his lap. Her head leaned on his shoulder, her frail legs laid down on the bench and her hands were carelessly holding onto the ends of his shirt.

After placing her in a comfortable position on his lap, he simply removed the jacket off her, leaving her upper body to be wearing her usual maroon tank top.

She sighed in relief as she was breathing properly. He then removed the glasses from the bridge of her nose to clipping it on the top of her upper body's clothing.

He shook his head at the fact that here was a vulnerable Marine in a pirate ship. It was a good thing he wasn't going to hurt her.

He sighed heavily. What was he going to do with her?

.

He thought of letting her sleep in a hotel since letting her sleep in the Observation room was a disaster waiting to happen. He knew his crewmates would wake up earlier than him and would barge into the crow's nest.

_"Oi, Zoro, is this going to be our new nakama? Sugoi!"_

_"Zoro! S-She's a Marine, you jerk! What's wrong with you?"_

_"What did you do to her? She looks hurt, did you kill her? I must heal her!"_

_"She looks familiar but she is cute, eh, Swordsman-san?"_

_"Yo, Hachimaki-bro, it's uncool sneaking her in like that, you know?"_

_"Are you dumb, Zoro? Although, if you want her to stay, 100,000 beli per night, all right?"_

_"You marimo, how dare you let such a pretty lady sleep in this shitty place?"_

_"Ah, Zoro, may I be able to see her panties?"_

He didn't imagine further._ 'I am definitely sure of not letting her sleep here tonight.'_ He concluded bitterly.

.

He got a little bit startled when she started to stir. She murmured words he couldn't understand. Her head shot up, her dark brown eyes softly looking into his.

"Roronoa . . ." She whispered weakly before smiling. He smiled back in an awkward manner. He wonders if he should wait until she's sober.

"Zoro . . ." She whispered again, this time quite slyly, both of her hands starting to crawl upwards to his chest.

"Hm?" He grunted curiously before gripping both of her small hands with his left hand.

She was startled from his gesture but she must have not mind as her eyes remained on his mysterious eyes for a long moment. As much as he liked how her hands were crawling slowly, aiming to who-knows-where on his body, he ceased her to do so.

She was drunk. He didn't want her to regret whatever she'll unalterably be doing soon. Even if it means something passionate. With this in mind, he already decided to start bringing her to a hotel.

"What are you doing?" Tashigi asked, alerted when Zoro was shifting a bit. Her question oddly stopped him, releasing her hands from his grip.

Taking the opportunity, her hands started to wander on his lap. Finding what she seem to want unconsciously, she then started to massage ever so carefully on the area near his manhood. He slightly groaned and clenched his teeth strongly. This was too much for him, not because of how guiltily aroused he was. He knew she, of all people, would never go through that level of intimacy. There was only one way to stop her.

.

He crashed his lips upon hers strongly, changing her focus to response to his kiss. Amidst this, he maneuvered her hands to migrate upon his broad shoulders. He was glad that her hands maintain firmly on his shoulders. Just to reward her, he still continued their intense kiss, their tongues carelessly entertaining each other.

Opening his eyes slightly, he saw how flustered her face was. Her lips then pulled away from his mouth, only to pad off the sweat around his neck with her hungry kisses.

He didn't stop her, too focused on what was happening. He was concern of the times she was drunk when he had not met her. Did she succumb to such a passion? He shook his head vigorously. He pushed her away when she started to nibble on his collarbone. She groaned disappointingly whilst she moved her thighs to be at the sides of his lap.

* * *

"Zoro . . ." She mumbled. He stared at her suspiciously, holding her hips firmly, not wanting her to continue her lusty agenda.

"I'm sorry . . ." She said and this startled him. She rested her chin on his left shoulder.

". . . for being a marine."

His world stopped when she said those words and yet time persisted her to continue to talk.

.

"I'm sorry that . . ." She then moved her face closer to his, the tips of their noses touching, their breathes embracing.

". . . I'm an obstacle to your goal." Tears were forming within her eyes. She held onto his shirt tightly, controlling herself from crying.

"I'm sorry that I-I . . ." She inhaled deeply. ". . . might have to hurt you when the day comes." She exhaled into the right side of his neck.

He couldn't help but be completely surprised, his grip on her hips loosening. What was this about now?

.

"I wish you'll forgive me . . ." Her lips were trembling. ". . . when I have to place my duty before my feelings." Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, wanting to embrace him.

"I wish you will not take it easy on me . . .

.

. . . no matter how much I love you." She whispered harshly to his right ear.

This was, inevitably, the first time she told him those three words. He felt during the times they've spent together, they had the thought of never exchanging such a dangerous phrase.

For it to come to this, what else was she hiding from him? So many thoughts circled into his mind while he pulled her more into their embrace, hugging her back tightly.

"I wish that you'll still . . ." She leaned her head back to look into his eyes, her hands holding onto his cheeks.

.

". . . love me when that day comes." She said with a forced smile before suddenly placing her lips onto his but not yearning for a kiss.

.

"Do you love me, though?" She whimpered, that question now hanging onto his lips. He choked, not knowing what to say.

.

"Tashigi . . ." Was the only word he could utter after receiving all the truths placed before him in one go. He looked back into her now closed eyes.

"Look at me." He said quite desperately, not knowing what else he would be looking for. Hearing this, she took all her strength to open her eyes slightly.

"You're dreaming." He said, falsely smiling at her before kissing her softly. "You better wake up okay?" He said before he hit his forehead strongly on hers.

She was unconscious by then, her head leaning back loosely. He slowly cupped the back of her head to rest on his left shoulder before standing up. Her arms still rested around his shoulders so all he had to do was cradle her legs in his arms.

He took her Marine jacket with his teeth before leaving the room to jump down from the crow's nest. He then jumped off from Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Now, he was walking in the village and was lucky to spot a hotel. He found a room for her, paid for it even though he was going to be broke.

Once he got there, he gently placed her on the bed. He hang her Marine jacket on the nightstand and removed her glasses from her top to the other nightstand.

.

He sat beside her, looking at her serene face. He couldn't help himself wanting to touch her.

His hand gestured to touch her hair softly.

Then the back of his fingers grazed the left side of her face.

Finally, his thumb slid slightly on her lips.

What was he going to do after all the things she said?

.

He sighed heavily before standing up straight, both of his hands now in his pockets before he leaned to kiss her lips softly, his silent farewell to her.

After all she had said, all he could think of is . . .

.

. . . to leave it all to luck.

If they were lucky, they wouldn't have to go through that ever. If fate was unkind then he'll find a way around it. It happened to him before, the first time he saw her in Loguetown.

How much she looked like his deceased childhood friend. So uncanny. He found a way around it, though and look at where they were at. Living in some romance that you only see in books.

He looked back at her, sleeping contently on the bed. The moonlight from the window shone upon her, enunciating her beautiful features.

"Of course I love you. Damn woman." He whispered before silently closing the door, already leaving her room.

He smirked with these final thoughts, walking back, fortunately in time, to Thousand Sunny.

* * *

The next day, the woman he loves, had the weirdest dream about that night. She shook it off as something dumb. It was nothing, right?

She just sighed, remembering the last time she personally saw him was two weeks ago.

She wondered how he was wherever he was. She wondered when will she tell him her doubts.

But her mind started to become silly, telling her that maybe she didn't have to.

"Leave it all to luck." She whispered to herself before she smiled.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

**I have a bunch of ZoTash oneshots that I've made in my laptop but I liked this the best. I can post the others if you like.**

**Anyway, hope they're in character and hope the scenes I wrote weren't forced. Did I capture the moments, right?**  
**Would love some reviews about suggesting how to improve my writing skills. Praises are nice, of course :p**

**Oh and I don't know which categories to put this in. It's not that dramatic and not that romantic so I really don't know.**

**Overall, thanks for reading! Reviews, please! ^^**


End file.
